Integrated radio frequency circuits have signal inputs and/or signal outputs for radio frequency signals, which are usually connected to external antennas. In previous radio frequency arrangements with antennas, the transmission and/or reception signals are passed via the connection locations on the surface of a semiconductor body containing the integrated circuit by means of bonding wires to signal lines of a circuit board, which, for their part, are connected to the external antenna. These connecting elements have a number of parasitic properties, for example capacitance with respect to ground, series inductance and series resistances. The additional transformation and signal losses that occur have to be compensated for, in the case of radio frequency transmitters, by an increased transmission power and thus a greater current or power requirement. A lower reception sensitivity that is likewise caused by the parasitic properties is compensated for in the reception path by particularly low-noise and sensitive, but more cost-intensive receiving amplifiers.